Yea, I'm the Princess
by sayo-chan64
Summary: Another HitsuKarin 1-Shot I made while I was bored. I got the idea while listening & watching the video to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. I hope it's to someone's liking-reviews are welcome...yes, most welcome!


**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_, own all O.C.s mentioned, and any of the Flips, Twists, Turns, and Crazy Events that may occur within this short HitsuKarin 1-Shot. I appreciate the time everyone took to read this HitsuKarin 1-Shot. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & TRANSLATIONS:**

1) Karakura High School

2) Karakura Town

3) "...Old Man..."

4) "...$30.00..."

5) The crowd appears to be _slow-moving_ because he is riding the _Grand Carousel_. (The people are actually moving quite fast)

6) "Shut up/Shut it Kurosaki..."

7) "...See ya'/See you later Toushi."

8) "Ah sorry Hinamori..."

9) He is indirectly saying that he is _"...overly bored..."_ as both my brother & I say)

10) Fried-dough pastries in the form of tube-like shapes (Originated in Spain)

11) $7.50

* * *

**Yea, _I'm_ the Princess**

_Hitsugaya Toushirou, one of the few male students at Karakura Koukou(__1)__ who had the complicating disposition of not being able to reject a girl who asked that he take them out for a date, but was currently claimed by the most bossy and controlling girl of the school, Hinamori Momo. Momo, although appearing quite sweet and polite, was actually frightening to most, as she commanded a large group of girls, all of whom were in the business of "punishing" those who disobeyed the orders of Momo. This brunette, having been attracted to the white-haired teen since they were children, had asked his most feared question and as was his personality, agreed to take her out on a date but, he soon found that the girl simply took control of his outings and was constantly being dragged all over Karakura Choudai(2)__ many times. Although Momo was feared by many, one such individual, along with her group of rowdy and rambunctious friends, saw Momo as more of a pest than a "fearsome commander or dictator", much to Momo's dismay. Momo, simply used to being a dictator, found the individual, Kurosaki Karin and her loud group as nothing but a threat and had tried to embarrass and humiliate them many times but, the results Momo hoped for never came about, thus the threat stayed active. Unbeknownst to Momo, Toushirou had no feelings whatsoever for the bossy brunette, and instead, usually found himself watching Karin when she passed by, and thinking of her whenever he was alone or bored, and especially when he was with Momo. Karin, having noticed Toushirou's constant staring and bored face when he was dragged around by Momo, knew the relationship would not last long, as she and her friends had plans to intervene._

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Hinamori Momo had asked her boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toushirou if he was willing to accompany her for a day at the local amusement park. As expected, Toushirou reluctantly complied, exited his house, and walked to the monorail station so that they would be able to ride into the Entertainment District of Karakura Choudai.

_At the Amusement Park:_

The pair passed through the large and festive gates of the amusement park after they had paid for their tickets and were walking towards a ride, when Kurosaki Karin and three of her friends crossed their path. Karin, having not taken a liking to the bossy and snobbish brunette since their start at _Karakura Koukou_, decided she would have more _fun_ than she had planned that day, and that _fun_ included an attempt to separate the _incompatible_ couple. Although Karin and her friends had been heading in the direction of a nearby roller coaster, the raven-haired girl walked towards the pair and asked if the two would like to accompany their rambunctious and unruly group on their trip to the _Bumper Cars_. Momo, slightly skeptical about the entire offer, as she had always been quite hostile towards the raven-haired teen, agreed to accompany the squad of soccer players knowing it would be more fun to play with people she was more familiar with, not to mention she was determined to continuously smash into Karin's car in an attempt to humiliate her enemy. The large pack of teenagers arrived at the entrance of the _Bumper Cars_, and although the line was not as long as it usually was, Karin was eager to board the platform, so she and her three friends: Mogami Miki, Tsugawa Yuna, and Toboso Senna, walked over to the end of the line, scared off the last few people, and called over the _incompatible_ couple. Those who had stayed on line, as they were closer to the entrance, allowed for Karin and company to pass before them, for they did not wish to anger the rowdy raven-haired girl. Karin, having asked the members of the party to hand _her_ their tickets, placed the small slips of paper into the operator's hand but, did not let go of his wrist until she had finished discussing rather, _unfair_ matters with him.

_Conversation between Karin and the Operator:_

"Here ya' go Ossu-san(3), now, which one of these cars is the _least_ durable and slowest and which one is the _most_ durable and fastest? _You_ should _know_ since you're the operator and I'm sure you do this for most of the day." Karin questioned.

"I'm not allowed to reveal such advantageous information nor do I know if any of the cars are better or worse than the others." The operator snorted.

"Che, you're no help at all…oh well, I guess that's life; although it's not like you'd lose your job since no one would know but us." Karin commented.

"Iya, I'd lose my job for sure if I told you something like that…if it gets out that is; if I tell you…what do _I_ get in return?" The operator asked, intrigued by Karin's persistence.

"Hmm, I've got about ¥2,818.95(4) in my pocket if that's gonna make you happy; take it or leave it 'cuz that's all I got." Karin offered.

"Of course, if you're willing to trade me ¥2,818.95 for such a small secret, then I guess I can let it slip," The operator grinned, "_Number Seventeen_ is the worst and _Number Three_ is the best…I hope you have a good time while on this ride."

"Heh, now I will; I won't just have a _good time_…I'm gonna have _a ball_." Karin thought evilly.

The raven-haired girl ran onto the slippery floor and slid across the platform with great ease; the girl reached her desired bumper car, strapped herself in, and called over to Momo who was still walking about the area searching for a pleasing car.

_On the Platform:_

"Oi Hinamori, the guy said _Number Seventeen_ is the best car here, but since I _hate_ the color pink, you can have it. I'll beat you anyways so…let's see who wins the title of _Princess_." Karin whispered as Momo neared her.

"Hmph, only _you_ would pay money for such a _dumb_ and useless secret but, since it _is_ the _best_ car on the platform, I'll be taking it and, _I'm_ the Princess." Momo snarled.

"Oi Hinamori, hurry up and pick a freakin' car already," Toboso shouted as she waved a fist in the air, "we're all waiting for _you_!"

"I've already found a car if you haven't noticed; Hmph, so uncouth." Momo muttered as she climbed into the pink car.

While Momo busied herself with the tangled seatbelt, Karin and her friends exchanged quick and silent glances, each noting the other's desire to target Momo, as she was quite a nuisance and felt as if she was a _Princess_, since she was dating the most desired guy at their school. The operator sounded the buzzer, signaling for the teens to begin their time on the attraction and, as planned, the girls sped towards the bossy brunette's small pink car. Toushirou, not particularly interested in the ride, simply sat in his car watching the girls chase after one another until Karin smashed into the side of his car, causing him to wake up from his uninterested daze.

"Heh, you're on a ride Toushirou, shouldn't you be having _fun_…with your _girlfriend_ no less?" Karin instigated.

"Well…bumper cars aren't that fun, and Hinamori only tagged along since she thought it'd be better to play with people she knew. I don't care about bumper cars so it's not like I'm…" Toushirou trailed off as he watched Karin back away from his car.

"Guess I'll just have to show you how to have fun with bumper cars eh?" Karin smirked as she drove towards Toushirou's car.

Skeptic about which pedals to press, Toushirou frantically fiddled with the wheel and rapidly pressed at the pedals but failed in his attempts to flee from Karin's approaching car. Instead of slamming into the side of Toushirou's car, Karin pulled up next to him and pointed to the pedals, educating him on which ones to press in order to move the car and how to use the steering wheel. Given that she had unfastened her seatbelt in order to lean into Toushirou's car, Toboso, having seen how close together the two were, sped towards the raven-haired girl and smashed into the right side of Karin's bumper car, forcing Karin to topple into Toushirou's car. Having knocked her head against the edge of one of the hard plastic guardrails, Karin massaged one side of her head with one hand, while she searched for a steady and safe place to put her other hand in order to balance herself as she rose from her lying position. Feeling guilty that he had been the cause of Karin's injury, Toushirou grasped the girl's wrist and helped her from his lap and back into her car, but did not return to his own car untouched by Karin's soft and enticing lips. Momo, finally being released from the constant crashing and bashing attacks from Karin's friends, looked up to see a very unpleasing scene playing before her: The daring raven-haired Karin had her lips pressed against the velvety ones of Toushirou's, to Momo's shock and Toushirou's silent pleasure; after a few breathless moments, Karin pulled her lips away from Toushirou's and resumed her previous position in her rightful car. The buzzer sounded once more, this time signaling for the group of teens to place their cars in their respectful spots; having to drive past the infuriated and vengeful Momo, Karin cruised by the brunette and allowed for a sly smirk to cross her lips, taking the extra effort to torture Momo. After returning the pink car to its respectful spot, Momo walked over to Karin, cheeks red with fury and teeth clenched together, ready to roar out in rage but, as she neared the ravenette, Toboso, Mogami, and Tsugawa appeared at the sides of Karin, forcing the bossy brunette to retreat back towards Toushirou. Not having noticed Momo's appearance, Toushirou stood staring at the still smirking Karin as he ran his fingers over his lips, remembering the feeling of hers against his; surprised and angered by his actions, Momo yanked at her boyfriend's arm, tearing him from a world of fantasy and back to his displeasing reality. Hoping to get away from Karin and her noisy friends, Momo scanned the area for a nearby ride and squealed in delight when she spotted a _Grand Carousel_, not only her favorite ride, but one she doubted Karin and her friends would board. She begged Toushirou to accompany her on the ancient yet magnificent ride; reluctant to comply, the white-haired teen trailed behind the jovial brunette as she dragged him along towards the small entrance gates.

_At the Grand Carousel:_

Upon arriving at the entrance, Momo handed a pair of tickets to the woman operating said ride, passed through the small gate, and ran about the carousel searching for a desirable horse to board. As he had simply followed along and was not interested in riding the _Grand Carousel_ either, Toushirou leaned against a nearby horse and gazed out at the slow-moving crowd of people(5), until the heel of a familiar individual jabbed him between his shoulder blades. He whipped his head around to see Karin atop the same horse, resting her head against its porcelain mane; Toushirou, unsure of whether to speak or not, stood yet again gazing at the desirable raven-haired teen. Finding his stare quite entertaining, Karin began to tease the cyan-eyed boy, hoping Momo would see her speaking with Toushirou once more.

_Conversation between Karin and Toushirou:_

"Lost in thought, or just me?" Karin teased.

"I…Iya, _thought_, I was just thinking." Toushirou lied.

"Didn't look like it; if you really _were_ thinking, tell me what you were _thinking_ about." Karin challenged.

"Ha~, barging into people's thoughts is pretty cruel isn't it Kurosaki?" Toushirou returned.

"Iya, not in _my_ books, and it's _Karin_, not _Kurosaki_, but _Karin_. Formalities are for strangers, creeps, and stiffs but…you're none of those _are you_?" Karin chuckled.

"Urusei Kurosaki(6)…and I don't need to tell you what I was thinking do I?" Toushirou spat.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't matter anymore since _this_ ride has come to an end…Ja Na Toushi(7)." Karin smirked, kissing his cheek and dashing off into the crowd.

_Between Toushirou and Momo:_

"Hmph, Shirou-chan you need to fight back the next time she tries to kiss you; she shouldn't even be doing that _at all_. You're _my_ boyfriend, not _hers_; fight back next time or I'll have to do it _myself_." Momo ordered.

"Ah gomen Hinamori8(), I'll try next time if I'm awake(9)…are you hungry at all; it's around twelve-thirty?" Toushirou asked, holding the gate for the bossy brunette to pass through.

"Ah, of course; I had forgotten to eat this morning since I was speaking with Matsumoto-san all night and fell asleep without finishing the housework…but I'm not sure what I would eat though." Momo revealed

"It's fine, we'll just check what's on the menus and pick from there." Toushirou grunted as he walked towards a food stand.

_At the Food Stand:_

The pair stood at the back of the crowd, trying to read the small font pasted upon the billboard and once they had finally reached a close enough spot to read it, decided to share a large soft pretzel along with a Churro(10) for each of them. They waited for their order and once it arrived, they searched for an area to enjoy their lunch; after a few minutes of scanning their surroundings, Momo had found an empty and unused picnic table set away from most of the fast-moving crowd of people.

_At The Picnic Table:_

Momo ran over to the table, set down a few napkins to place her drink upon and when Toushirou sat down, she tore off a piece of the large pretzel, sighing afterwards as her hunger was slowly disappearing. In midst of munching on their pretzel, Karin appeared between the two, grabbed _both_ Churros but before she left, she tore a piece of the soft pretzel from Toushirou's mouth using only her teeth; having run a lone finger up Toushirou's jaw line before disappearing into the crowd once again, Toushirou shuddered in his seat and smirked at the girl's actions, as it was truly pleasing to the white-haired boy. Refusing to acknowledge Toushirou's dreamy gaze as he watched Karin disappear into the fast-paced crowd, Momo disposed of the pretzel remains and dragged Toushirou off to _another_ attraction.

_At a Basketball Tournament Stand:_

Momo hurriedly rushed about the surrounding area, searching for another attraction she doubted Karin and her friends would follow them to and after a short search, ran towards a small stand designed for people to play basketball. She appeared before a small, rusty-haired boy sitting behind the counter and demanded she be given as many turns as ¥704.737(11) would buy her. After the small boy handed the two four basketballs each, he lazily blew a whistle and allowed for Toushirou and Momo to begin their small competition; while Momo attempted to grip the basketball, Karin, Tsugawa, Mogami, and Toboso walked up to the counter, paid for a few basketballs and entered the competition as well. Noticing Momo was trying to find a way for her small and fragile hands to grip the rugged orange ball; Toushirou glanced over at the weak brunette and grinned at the sight of the raven-haired girl throwing the orange balls at the netted basket. Knowing that he had seen her, Karin turned her head towards the white-haired teen, waved mischievously, and then resumed competing against her three friends; it was only after the small boy had asked if Momo needed help in finding a way to place her hands on the ball, did she notice Karin and her friends, much to the bossy brunette's agitation. The angered and frantic Momo threw her ball at the net but, as was expected by all within the vicinity, her throw was too weak to carry the ball through the air and as it neared the net, fell to the floor, missing its destination. Karin, being skilled in soccer, but not as skilled in basketball, threw her ball towards the basket and unfortunately _missed_ it, allowing for the orange ball to steer off course and collide with Momo's head of brown hair; the stunned and pained girl staggered backwards and into another teenager carrying a large bucket of iced water for another attraction. Given that the bucket had blocked the teen's vision of that which was beneath him and that on the sides, the teen spilled the entire bucket of cold fluid upon the distraught and distressed Momo; Toushirou, not exactly feeling guilty, but rather obligated to help the girl, walked over and stretched out his hand to steady her as she tried to rise from her wet and sitting position on the concrete. Feeling embarrassed and defeated, Momo swatted away Toushirou's outstretched hand, rose with the little strength she had left, and dashed off towards the exit. Happy that her efforts of the day had not gone to waste, Karin laughed as Momo scampered away and after she disappeared, slapped her palm against those of her three other friends' in celebration of achieving a victory. Uncaring about Momo's situation, Toushirou shrugged as he watched the brunette flee from the scene and walked back over to Karin and her friends; knowing he had lost the battle against keeping his feelings hidden, Toushirou sighed in relief of no longer having to be dragged around by the whiny and needy Hinamori Momo. Karin grabbed Toushirou by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to her level, as he was much taller and towered over her, and kissed him, signifying that she had claimed what was rightfully hers.

_At the Exit of the Amusement Park:_

The group of five exited the amusement park and were on their way to the parking lot, when a vengeful Momo charged at the raven-haired girl but, unfortunately for Momo, who was by far the _least_ athletic person Karin knew of, could not compare with Karin's agile feet and instead tripped; she tumbled down the small hill the parking lot was situated upon and slammed into a garbage can, knocking it over and allowing the contents to spill over her. The group, unable to stifle back their laughter, burst out into a fit of giggles and laughter as they watched Momo sink back onto the ground, feeling more beaten than she had been when the iced water had fallen on her. Desiring a more _favorable_ ending to her day, Karin walked over to Momo, squatted down before her and made sure to make it _clear_ that she had lost her title as _Princess_:

"Heh, _now_ do you see who's the _real_ Princess; Yea, _I'm_ the Princess." Karin snickered at the dirty brunette.

_At the Kurosaki Residence:_

Toushirou and Karin, having exited at a station different from that of her friends, walked to the raven-haired teen's home and stopped at the front door. As there was no one within the house, Karin dragged the white-haired teen inside, pressing him against the back of the front door; their lips stuck fast to each other, whilst their tongues were interlocked in a battle, each vying for the entrance of the other's mouth. They finally parted for air, gasping and panting, and once their lungs were satisfied with enough oxygen, stared at the smirking faces of one another.

"Hmph, guess I'll be seeing you more often no?" Karin antagonized.

"Maybe, we'll find out won't we…Karin~?" Toushirou drawled, running his fingers through her raven bangs.

"Then I'm guessing that's a _yes_; you're _mine_ now, and I'm _not_ letting you go." Karin smirked.

"Oh~, but why would I wanna leave; I've got my _Princess_ don't I?" Toushirou whispered.

"Seems like you've got good hearing," Karin commented, "I'm guessing you heard me and Hinamori."

"No, just good at reading lips…and sticking to them." Toushirou replied.

"Are you…so what do mine say?" Karin questioned playfully.

No verbal reply came from the towering Toushirou, but instead he found his lips attached to Karin's yet again, as he had always desired them to be.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES(AGAIN):**

As usual, I Thnak Everyone who took the time to read this HitsuKarin 1-Shot. *Bows in Appreciation*

I was listening to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavinge & got the idea so:

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "GIRLFRIEND": ALL CREDIT GOES TO AVRIL LAVIGNE FOR HER VOCALS, ARRANGEMENT, MUSIC VIDEO, & BRILLIANCE.**

It's my first _"Anti-HitsuHina"_ 1-Shot/Fanfic since it expresses my great hatred for Hinamori Momo dragging Toushirou down from his high & powerful pedestal.

~Ja Na Minna-san


End file.
